memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Deeds 2/Chapter 2
Kira walks into Typhuss's apartment after being released by Lex and looks at her husband. Typhuss hugs Kira and looks at her. I was so worried about you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm sorry to worry you but what happened afterwards why is Ezri freaking out? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. John, attacked me Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. You must be joking John wouldn't attack you honey you and him are like brothers Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. He wasn't acting like himself, he was acting weird Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. It sounds like you're acting weird if you're accusing John of this and what did Lex do to you anyway Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Nothing really, just more of his mind games Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. So John is rotting in jail because you are thinking that he tried to kill you Kira says as she looks at him. He turns to her. I'm tired Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. All right I guess you are and so am I Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Let's go to sleep Typhuss says as he holds Kira's hand. She nods and they go into their bedroom and Typhuss closes the door. In the prison John is pacing about thinking. How could I attack him I was at my office the whole time John says to himself. He sits on the cot when he hears a familiar voice. You didn't attack him Admiral, I wanted you out of the way Lex says as he comes into view and looks at John. John walks up to him but is cut off by the force field. Why did you do this you son of a bitch John says as he looks at him. Lex looks at him. I want to bring in weapons, your former crew always stops me and I want you out of my way Lex says as he looks at John. John looks at him. My former crew will stop you without me Lex John says as he looks at him. He looks at John. I have the Lucian Alliance on my side Lex says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Starfleet will stop you Lex John says as he looks at him. Lex smirks as he walks away. The next morning John is still in his cell sitting on the cot when Captain Y'Nar shows up. John? Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks up and gets up. Y'Nar what are you doing here? John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Admiral Martin told us what happened so we got here as fast as we could without tearing the ship apart Y'Nar says as she looks at him. John smiles. I'm glad you and the others are here I've been accused of attacking Admiral Kira John says as he looks at her. Y'Nar looks at him. I've seen the charges John I know you and I know that you wouldn't do this Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I heard their thinking about transferring me to Star City prison if I'm found guilty John says as he looks at her. Y'Nar looks at him. We'll help in anyway we can John Y'Nar says as she looks at him. John smiles. I know you will John says as he looks at her. She's escorted by two guards to the exit of the prison. At his apartment Kira is sitting at the couch reading the charges against John when Typhuss gets out of the shower. Typhuss gets dressed. Have a nice day at Starfleet Command honey Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I will Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. He kisses her on the forehead and leaves the apartment. At his office the doors chimed. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors.